Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121113153454
(Okay, quick random sidenote: Can you imagine it if we ALL joined Miss Power??? O.o) Me, @WMDWG: NOOOOOOO!!!! Why, WHY?!?! Narrator: You do realize that this battle is going to COMPLETELY DESTROY your house! Chuck: He's very right, you know. Me: Hush, you may want to stay out of this. Chuck: Okay... *shuffles backwards* *hides behind Butcher* Butcher: Hey buddy, how's it goin'? Chuck: Not too good, considering Miss Power is in the same room as we are... Butcher: Yeah, you've got a point. Me: 'Cuz WE ARE, WE ARE, not your ordinary, fama-mily, but we can all agree– DTB: *covers ears* Agh!! Make her stop!! She's sung that so many times it getting REALLY IRRITATING!!! Me: Well SORRY, I thought you liked singing. DTB: I like singing, it's when others keep singing the same song over and over again that I don't like it... :( Me: Oh whatever. :P DTB: *glares angrily* Okay now, you DO NOT be that way towards an evil genius supervillain!! MP: *frowns and shoots laser vision between us* Me and DTB: O.O *jump back in surprise* MP: Alright you foolish earthlings, it's time I finish you once and for all. *traps Chuck, Two Brains' henchmen, LRW, and Eileen in a block of ice* It's on. *shoots laser at the Butcher* Butcher: Whoa!! *barely dodges* Hey, now that's not nice!! HAMALANCHE!!! *hams fall from sky on top of MP and WMDWG* MP: *busts out easily* Ha! You think a flimsy pile of meat will stop me?! Butcher: *scratches head* Eh, not really. It was more of a distraction. MP: Distraction? *turns around quickly to find nothing behind her* *she smirks* Well, it seems the distraction is a little late, hm? (Invisi-Bill takes shrink ray from DTB, and quietly sneaks up behind Miss Power) CG: *makes squeaky laughing noises* MP: Ha! Yes, we will soon rule the world!! Because we have the power– *she doesn't notice she's shrinking and her voice is getting squeakier* –and that means we're ALWAYS RIGHT!! Me: *looks down at teeny MP and CG* Aw, you're so tiny! Looks like the distraction worked after all. Invisi-Bill: Yay!!! Invisi-Bill! *appears* I'm here! *disappears* Now I'm not! Ha ha, Invisi-Bill!! Me: *high fives him* Big Left Hand Guy: Great work buddy! *high fives him* Invisi-Bill: Whoa...! *appears on couch across room* ...Oof. Tiny Miss Power: *shoots tiny laser at me* Me: Ouch! *rubs arm* TMP: You'll never get away with this!!! DTB: Oh yeah, why not? *picks up shrink ray* TMP: I still have WMDWG on my side. Narrator: Yikes, a cliffhanger!!! What will happen next? Is WordGirl okay? Will Dr. Two Brains' mouse brain get hurt in the next part of this story, thus making him again Prof. Boxleitner? DTB: No!!! *pats mouse brain* Narrator: Okay, okay. Will WMDWG please come back on our side? Please? WMDWG: -.- Narrator: ...Well, tune in next time for more of the exciting adventures of... of... What is the name of this? DTB: *frowns* It's WordGirl, you of all people should know that. Narrator: Well yeah, but this isn't a normal episode, and she isn't even the main character! DTB: TheLivingMe is, and she has a right to be since she's writing this. Me: You're breaking the fourth wall!!! DTB: Oh whatever. :P Me: Hey! ~TheLivingMe P.S. What's a good title for this? "Return of Miss Power?" Idk. :D